Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Movie
by itsaPEZwitch
Summary: What if they had cancelled Buffy at the end of Season 6? And what if they made a movie out of the main plot line for season 7? (not stupid, i swear. Just read it and you'll find out what i'm talking about :))


**Title:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Movie  
**Author:** Hope  
**E-mail:** xForgottenTearsx@aol.com  
**Webpage:** http://www.delusional-youth.net  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimor:** I own nothing  
**Description:** What if they had cancelled Buffy at the end of last season (season 6) I for one DON'T want to know what would happen if they had and I would probably still be crying about it But I had this idea on the bus on the way home from school as I sang along to Walk through the Fire. What if they made a movie with the current season 7 plots? Some things will be different, but others will be included. Please R&r  
  


* * *

  
  
Trailer: 

In a dark room, you see Spike sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth with his hands on his head. "The thing is...I had a speech. I learned it all." He continues to babble to himself, mad at himself for something that had happened, something he had done. "Oh, God. She won't understand, she won't understand." There is a flashback to the attempted rape and Spike getting his soul back as he says this.

"Of course she won't, understand, Sparky." Warren walks into the range of the camera, speaking to a rambling Spike. 

The scene changes to Buffy, standing in what looks like a church. A look of confusion is on her face. "How..."

"I'm beyond her understanding." Warren's voice is once again heard. "She's a girl. She's sugar, spice and everything...useless unless your baking." The scene changes to Buffy, Xander and Dawn standing in the cemetary at night, surrounded by vampires. Xander is wielding a battle axe while Buffy and Dawn are both armed with wooden stakes. "I'm more than that." Warren's voice is still heard, as you see the vampires surrounding the slayer and her friends split into two lines, all now facing a dark figure. We can only see his back but he is facing the scoobies. The three of them stare at the figure in shock.

Cut back to the dark room, Warren is still talking to Spike. "More than flesh." As he walks in front of Spike he morphs, he changes into Glory.

"More than blood." You see a smile appear on the god's face before it fades to and office. "Hey there sweetcheeks." Glory giggles as an awestruck slayer looks up at her from her desk. 

Cut back to the dark room. "You know." Glory says, still smiling as she turns to face Spike who is trying to ignore her. "I honestly don't think there's a human word fabulous enough for me."

Cut back to the office. Buffy quickly reaches for a letter opener on her desk, but before she's able to reach it Glory grabs her by the neck and throws her up against the wall. "Oh, my name will be on everyone's lips. Assuming their lips haven't been torn off." Glory continues to lecture Spike, her voice heard over the scene

"Buf--" Dawn walks into Buffy's office to see Glory pinning her sister up against the wall. The teenager stops and drops her books, screaming. Glory flashes her a smile.

"But not just yet." Cut back to the dark room, Spike looks at Glory, his face void of expression. "Thats alright though." She says, walking behind Spike.

As she walks behind the vampire she morphs into Adam. "I can be patient. Everything is well within parameters." He stops, looking down at Spike. She's exactly where I want her to be."

"It appears that a teenage boy has been found in the woods." Buffy turns the tv up, now focusing on it. "Although police aren't providing us with any specific details at the moment. It appears--" The reporter stops as she looks at the words that were written on a piece of paper in her hand. "It appears that, he was dissected. Strung up on a tree afterwards." Buffy's eyes go wide when the news station flashes the pictures of how the boy had been found.

"And so are you, number 17." Adam says as it once again fades into Spike in the dark room with Adam. "You're right where you belong."

Adam bends down to speak with Spike but when the camera focuses, its the Mayor. "So what'd you think, you'd get your soul back and everything'd be Jim Dandy?" He asks with a laugh as the trailer fades to a dark church. Spike is walking up to a cross, studying it. "A soul's slipperier than a greased weasel, why do you think I sold mine?" It fades back to the mayor speaking right before Spike touches the large cross.

"Well, you probably thought that you'd be your own man, and I respect that, but..." The mayor reaches out to touch Spike's face as his hand changes into Drusilla's.

"But you never will." The trailer changes to Drusilla standing next to the dark figure that Buffy and the rest of the scoobies. "You'll always be in the dark with me, singing our little songs." Drusilla giggles as the camera pans out, almost revealing the dark figure.

"You like our little songs, don't you? You've always liked them, right from the beginning. And that's where we're going.." She cooes Spike as she stands up, now morphing into the master.

"Right back to the beginning." The master's voice is heard as a series of clips begin to play. "Not the bang. Not the word." It cuts to the graveyard scene, the camera pans out to reveal the master standing next to Drusilla. "The true beginning."

"The next few months are going to be quite a ride, and I think we're all going to learn something about ourselves in the process." You see Buffy picking up a phone. She puts it back on the hook before gaining the nerve to pick it up again. She dials a number and it begins to ring as she puts it to her ear.

"Angel Investigations."

"Angel?" She asks.

"You'll learn you're a pathetic smuck if it hasn't sunk in already." Cut to Connor beating Spike, taking a stake out to finish the job. Spike doesn't fight back.

"Look at you. Trying to do what's right."

"NO!" You hear Buffy's voice as Connor pulls his arm back and launches it forward to drive the stake through the vampire's heart. The clip changes back to Spike and the master in the dark room right before the stake hits makes contact with the vampire's skin.

"Just like her. You still don't get it." The camera is focused on Spike's face as the Master slowly walks behind him, circling his prey. "Its not about right. Its not about wrong."

The camera pans around and reveals Buffy now standing behind Spike. "Its about Power." Fade to black. 

'Coming soon to a theater near you.' 


End file.
